Ways to Annoy Robin of Locksley
by ifeelfreaky
Summary: Ever wanted to poke Robin's forehead? Use a Sharpie on him while he sleeps? Another list and another installment of Ways to Annoy RH Characters!


**Sorry it took awhile. :( I ran out of ideas for a little bit. But here you Installment 3 of "Ways to Annoy RH characters." The sheriff is next! Read, review, and enjoy!**

Ways to Annoy Robin of Locksley

#1- Point and laugh whenever he draws his bow to shoot something and then glare at Much as if he's the one who did it.

#2- Whenever he says, "My gang, this way," innocently ask, "Which way?" If he doesn't answer run the opposite direction you're meant to.

#3- Following each inspiring and rousing speech that he makes for almost no reason at all, say, "I laughed, I cried… It moved me, Bob." (I know, I know. I used this in my Author's Note for Will's list. It fit too well!)

#4- Call him Bob all the time because the speech thing was just too much fun. Occasionally, though, you should call him Steve.

#5- Scream like a girl during a raid. Oops! Here come the guards! Abandon the mission! Run!

#6- Tell him that Marian has been getting a bit overly frisky with Gisborne when she's collecting all that invaluable information. Just watch to see if he asks for any more.

#7- At random intervals poke his forehead. After each, say with great disappointment, "Nope, still acting like a butterfly bush. As usual." Give absolutely no explanation for this strange comment.

#8- Buy him some shaving cream and a razor. Claim wholeheartedly that they're a gift from Marian. Little does our hero know that the razor is a not only a piece of crap that'll nick you every time, but it's also rigged so that it nicks even more. This is definitely a gift from you, not Marian.

#9- While Robin is off doing whatever it is that he does when he tells everyone else to stay at camp (*cough* 'Marian' *cough*) teach the whole gang the Hokey Pokey. Be sure to have everyone dancing (and singing) it around a fire when he comes back. Innocently claim that this is what happens when he's gone; everyone goes crazy.

#10- Set up a Facebook account for him and then post all sorts of nonsense and of course generally embarrassing things about him that he'd rather not have online for the world to see. Don't forget the friend requests to Marian, Guy, Vaysey, Marian's father, a smattering of villagers from all over England, and EVERYONE in Locksley and Nottingham. If Guy and the Sheriff accept I'd be surprised, but hopefully they do so that they can see everything you've posted. Maybe they'd accept to spy on Robin and his doings!

#11- Follow him around with an umbrella, holding it over his head. But only when it's sunny, never during the rain.

#12- Give him a pink French Poodle. Demand that he name it Pooki or Fluffy. Two days later assassinate it and take kitchen duty from Much. After the many compliments on the meal, lift the lid on the 'dessert plate' to reveal dear Pooki's head. There shall be great moaning and wailing in Sherwood Forest tonight.

#13- While he's sleeping take a Sharpie and draw flowers, rainbows, and unicorns all over his face. When he wakes to find the permanent marker scribbling of yours, promptly blame Little John, who does, after all have a strange obsession with the workings of little girl's fairy tales. (At least, that's what you'll claim.)

#14- Use your laser light to annoy him from afar by constantly pointing it in his eyes. (Please do not actually do this as it could blind you)

#15- Dress as a newspaper reporter and ask him random questions, such as, "So then… How do you feel about Guy of Gisborne hitting on your girl?" and "Has this run and hide, help the poor, and butting into the sheriff's business always been your dream?"

#16- While he sleeps take his bangs and lop them off as high on his forehead as possible. Not only will he absolutely hate you, but it will also make him look like a total moron and evoke laughter from everyone who sees him. He'll be wearing that hood quite a bit more, I think.

#17- Suggest that he try to make a fashion statement and wear tights.

#18 – If he refuses, steal all of his clothes and replace them with said tights. He now has two options: wear the blasted tights or go naked.

#19 – Once he chooses option 1 wait a few weeks for him to get attached then steal the tights.

**Like it? Tell me please! The review button is beckoning!**


End file.
